1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interior trim elements for motor cars.
More particularly, the subject of the invention is a preformed element useable as a panel for covering the internal face of a door or for other parts of the interior trim of a motor car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to known techniques, these preformed elements are produced by the moulding of sheets of thermoplastic material (for example, polypropylene) to the outer face of which a soft covering is subsequently applied. This covering may be constituted by a single layer applied to the entire surface of the moulded sheet, or of layers of smaller dimensions applied to preselected regions of the sheet.
These known trim elements have the disadvantage of being fairly expensive, particularly because the way in which the soft covering is applied requires complex upholstery and finishing operations.